1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a leisure chair, more particularly to a foldable leisure chair having a seat unit and pivotable armrest members that can be maintained at a selected angular position relative to the seat unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foldable leisure chair generally comprises a seat unit, a backrest unit connected to a rear end of the seat unit and pivotable to a desired angular position relative to the seat unit, and a pair of armrest members coupled respectively to left and right sides of the seat unit. Each of the armrest members is generally pivotable relative to the seat unit between a folded position, and an unfolded position. It is desirable that the armrest members can be adjusted among a plurality of unfolded positions to provide improved comfort to a user's arms.